


Plus Sign

by MCRdrugist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRdrugist/pseuds/MCRdrugist
Summary: Everything changes for Rhett and Link when that plus sign shows up.
Relationships: Jessie McLaughlin/Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Plus Sign

The two men had been inseparable since the first day of first grade. Almost with out fail if you saw one of them you saw the other. They did everything together up to and including, kissing. They had been each others first kiss, because they didn't want to be the only kids in school who hadn't been kissed. 

Link was pretty sure that kiss is what lit the fire in his gut, that made him look at Rhett in a different way. It made every bit of their relationship shift slightly. After the kiss every time Rhett would brush his fingers over Link's skin, usually accidentally, Link's skin burned in the best way.

And because they did everything together it just made sense that they would lose their virginity together. Neither one of them had had much luck with the ladies and were rapidly approaching the end of high school. They hated thinking they were the only two people who hadn't had sex yet. So they had a conversation, promised it wouldn't mean anything. One time couldn't hurt, right?

Except it ended up not being just one time. It was an on again off again thing. Even after both men got married and started having kids, another thing they did together, it didn't stop. They barely acknowledged that it happened except one time when they were twenty-two and they had a pregnancy scare. They had a very long chat about what they were doing, if they wanted to have more from the other, and discussed if they should tell their wives about everything. The conclusion they came to was that they wanted more, but neither was prepared to walk away from his wife and kids and so they went back to how it used to be. This time they were religious about using condoms to prevent another scare.

Ten years later Link's marriage was on the brink of ending when it happened. They had a condom break. Link was terrified, because he and his wife were trying to make it work, but he knew if he got pregnant that would be the end of it. He'd be a divorced single parent. Nobody would have to know the baby was Rhett's, no use ruining both marriages.

They went back to their usual silence about their sex life. Link felt utterly alone with his fear. He _needed_ to talk about it. Finally about a month later Link had been feeling ill every day and certain smells turned his stomach and he was too scared to bottle it up any longer. When he picked up Rhett from his home he decided to broach the subject. Link nevously cleared his throat and took a left instead of right. "I have to stop and pick something up real quick," he said as he pulled into the Walgreens.

"Okay, I'll wait here," Rhett said and pulled out his phone. Link ran in and out and when he got back into the car he threw the item he'd just bought into Rhett's lap. "What's this?" Rhett asked picking up the box.

"What does it look like?" Link replied as he pulled back onto the road.

"A pregnancy test? Why did you get this?" Rhett demanded with furrowed brows.

"Because we had a condom break on us and because I'm having some symptoms." Link was barely able to admit that last part, his throat had closed up and he had to force the words out.

"What symptoms?"

"I get sick in the morning, can't stand the smell of coffee any more, and foods I used to love turn my stomach and have me running to the bathroom." Link's knuckles were white from the tight grip he had on the steering wheel.

Rhett was quiet for a few minutes just absorbing what this could mean. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because you don't like talking about that aspect of our relationship and I didn't even know how to start." Link pulled into his parking spot at work and shut off the engine, but didn't make a move to get out.

"I never said I don't like talking about us having sex," Rhett defended quickly.

"If you're okay with it then why don't we ever discus it?"

Rhett shrugged and turned his body so he was facing Link, "Maybe I do avoid it, because I'm afraid of what will be said."

"What are you afraid of?" Link asked gently.

Rhett closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he looked up at the roof of the car while he spoke, unable to look into those bright blue eyes that had stolen his heart. "I'm afraid we'll talk and decide we want more. I'm also afraid we'll want to keep things as they are."

"Which do you want more?" Link wasn't sure which one he wanted more.

"I think that I want more with you Link," Rhett admitted. "Maybe we're meant to have a baby. Maybe its the universes way of telling us we should be more then what we have now."

Link was silent as he thought about both options and the pros and cons of them. "Let's... let's table this discussion for now. I'll go in and take the test and then we can talk more."

"Deal," Rhett agreed and handed Link the box before they got out of the car and headed up to the office.

Link sometimes got shy when he had to pee when he knew someone was listening and right now he could hear Rhett pacing outside the bathroom stall and he couldn't pee. "Rhett either stand still or leave the bathroom, I can't pee with you distracting me."

"Sorry!" Rhett mumbled and slid up onto the counter to wait. 

Link flushed the toilet and went out to wash his hands, "Now we wait," Link said as he picked up the test and looked at it, reading and rereading what each line meant. If there was a plus sign he was pregnant. He watched as the plus sign appeared before his eyes. "Oh," he said softly, feeling tears welling up in his eyes.

"What is it?" Rhett asked and Link handed him the test. "Damn," Rhett muttered under his breath. "Now what?" Link shook his head and broke down sobbing, Rhett quickly got to his feet and wrapped his arms around him while he cried. "Hey, shhhhh, shhhh it's gonna be okay. We'll figure this out."

"Oh God, Rhett, Christy is gonna leave me for sure," Link choked out into his friend's shoulder.

"Well I mean you know there is a way she'll never know about it," Rhett winced as he suggested what he was suggesting.

"You mean I could get an abortion and just pretend like nothing ever happened?" Link asked and lifted his head to stare into Rhett's eyes.

"Well... I mean... you see... it's just... It's an option." Rhett stumbled over his response.

"No it's not an option," Link said and pushed Rhett away to begin pacing the bathroom. He started tugging on his hair in frustration at the situation and the audacity that Rhett had to even suggest such a thing. "I won't kill this baby, it's not to blame for our problems. We made a choice and now we're facing the consequences of that decision. Is that what you want me to do, Rhett? You want me to get rid of the baby?"

Rhett felt a wave of relief wash over him at Link's words, then slight horror at his question. "No! I don't! I swear I just... I don't know why I suggested it, I'm sorry."

Link paused in his pacing and turned to Rhett with tear stained cheeks. "We have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

Rhett nodded and pulled his friend in close, "I promise we'll figure everything out."

*~*~*~*~*~

Link got home late from work, because he and Rhett had been talking about what to do. As he walked through the front door all he wanted was to take a shower and go to bed. He was exhausted from crying so much. He shut the door behind him and kicked off his shoes.

"Hey, babe!" Christy called out and peaked her head around the corner from the kitchen, "I have a plate made up for you, do you want me to reheat it?"

Link smiled a little and kissed his wife on the cheek, "That'd be great. I'm sorry I'm so late Rhett and I got to talking and you know how that goes." Link felt a tinge of guilt make his stomach clench a bit.

"Yeah, that's fine. You go sit down I'll bring you dinner," Christy said.

Link's stomach clenched harder as he sat down at the dinning table and wondered how he was ever going to tell his wife about everything. Maybe tonight wasn't the best time. "Oh, hey, thanks." Link said as he quickly wiped his eyes to rid them of tears and took the plate from Christy who sat down next to him.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked, reaching out to take Link's hand in hers.

Link shook his head and swallowed his bite of food, "It's nothing."

"Come on, talk to me. You know you can tell me anything."

Link shook his head yet again, "No this, you don't want to hear this."

"Try me," Christy challenged.

Something about the way she lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes a bit just broke Link and he had no energy to not give in. "First I just want to say I love you very much and I always have, but... I'm sorry." Then he proceeded to tell her everything up to and including the fact that he was now pregnant. He couldn't even look into her face as he spoke, he couldn't face the possible looks of anger and betrayal that flashed across her face. "I'm sorry Christy." He ended on a very soft voice.

Christy didn't say anything at first then she finally stood up, took Link's mostly untouched plate of food and calmly destroyed Link's heart. "Go upstairs, pack your shit, and get the fuck out of this house." She walked back into the kitchen leaving Link frozen in place. "Did I stutter?" Christy asked when she came back out of the kitchen and saw Link hadn't moved.

"Christy, please! Can't we talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about Link, our relationship has been nothing buy lies. I want a divorce and I want you out of this house."

"Ple-"

"I said no!" Christy snapped just this side of a yell. "You explained everything and I have nothing to add. No amount of begging is going to change everything you've done. Don't make me tell you again."

Link forced himself to stand up and weakly trudged his way to his bedroom and packed as much as he could into one suit case. He had silent tears streaming down his cheeks and he didn't even bother wiping them away until he was back in his car and needed to see straight. He called Rhett as he backed out of the driveway.

"Link? You okay?" Rhett asked in place of a greeting.

"No I'm not okay," Link choked out through his tight throat. "Rhett, I told Christy everything and she threw me out of the house!"

"Shit," Rhett buried his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry Link, do you have a place to go?"

"I'm just gonna find the closest hotel," Link had only pulled out of half his driveway, because he couldn't stop crying long enough to wipe away the tears.

"Okay. Do you want me to meet you there or... anything you want." Rhett knew he would have to tell Jessie everything, but he was scared.

"I'll text you when I find one," Link took a couple deep, shaky breaths to gain some composure and wiped his eyes free of tears again. He put the truck in gear and backed out of his driveway the rest of the way. "I gotta go, I'll see you soon."

Twenty minutes later Link was in a room waiting for Rhett. They'd gotten hotel rooms with each other from time to time, but today the fire under Link's belly was no where to be found. He was jittery and couldn't stand still so he paced while chewing on his fingernails and waited for, what felt like hours, Rhett to arrive with the KFC Link had asked for. 

Finally there was a firm knock on the door and Link rushed to open it. "Hey, thank you for coming." He stepped back from the door to let Rhett in.

"Of course I came, don't want you to be alone." Rhett handed Link the food before sitting down on the bed. "So what happened?"

Link sat at the desk and pulled out the cookie that you got with a meal, before shrugging his shoulders. "I started crying and Christy pushed me to tell her what was wrong. I tried to tell her she wouldn't want to hear it, but she pushed and I just broke. I told her every detail. She was silent while I talked and there was a long pause once I'd finished. She stood up and told me to get the fuck out."

"Wow," Rhett sighed and shook his head a little. "You don't think she'll tell Jess, do you?"

"Truthfully I'm not sure. I don't think she's the type to keep something secret if it harms one of her friends or family," Link said truthfully.

"Fuck," Rhett groaned, "I hope she won't call her. Jess deserves to hear it from me."

Link nodded and finished eating. He pushed the trash to the side before getting up and walking over to Rhett. He straddled his lap and wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, I'm all talked out. Will you destract me?"

Rhett's hands wrapped around Link's waist and he bit his lower lip. "What did you have in mind?" He asked even though he was pretty sure what Link wanted.

"Oh I'm sure you'll think of something," Link said with a playful grin before leaning down to kiss Rhett's mouth.

Rhett's hands slipped under his shirt and ran up and down Link's back. "Want to hear you say it."

Link growled a little and sighed. "You like hearing me beg don't you?"

Rhett grinned a wicked grin, "I love it."

Link laughed before grinding his crotch against Rhett's, "I want you to fuck me Rhett, please I need it."

"As you wish," Rhett said and stood up to turn them around and laid Link on the bed. Link shifted up to rest his head on a pillow and watched Rhett peal off his shirt and pants. "Do you have lube?"

"No, but there's some lotion in the bathroom," Link said and sat up to pull his shirt and pants off.

Rhett retrieved the small bottle of lotion then climbed into bed and leaned down to kiss Link slowly. While they kissed he pulled Link's boxers off and nudged his thigh with his knee to get him to open his legs. Rhett covered two fingers with lotion and reached down to spread it over Link's hole and started pushing two fingers into him. 

Link took hold of Rhett's wrist and shook his head, "Don't worry about that I just want you now."

Rhett nodded and pulled his boxers off. He spread some lotion on his cock and settled in between Link's legs again. It felt so good, felt like he belonged right here. "Tell me if it's too much."

"Promise," Link agreed and pulled Rhett down for a kiss as he pushed into him slowly. The burn was intense and it took everything Link had not to clamp down. He moaned softly from pain and pleasure as that familiar burn in his gut flickered back to life. His nails dug into Rhett's shoulder blades and he hitched one of his legs around his hips.

Rhett pushed in steadily until he was all the way inside Link then stopped moving to give him a chance to adjust. "God this feels so much better without a condom," Rhett groaned into Link's ear.

"Yeah," Link panted and shifted his hips a little bit. "Come on Rhett, move."

Rhett set up a rhythm that wasn't too fast or too slow and started thrusting in and out of Link with a purpose. He bent down to kiss Link and wrapped one fist around his hard cock. "Wanna make you scream my name."

"Keep this up and you will!" Link panted and rocked his hips up into every downward thrust. Rhett was hitting his prostate over and over again and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Faster! Please Rhett I'm so close."

Rhett started thrusting in and out of Link as fast as he could and stroked his cock a little harder. Sweat dripped down Rhett's back and his body was alight with pleasure. "I'm close too, Link. Fuck!"

"Yes right there! Just like that! Don't stop! Oh God yes!" Link gasped as he was pounded and all he could do was hang on. He knew Rhett's back would be covered in scratches and that gave Link a little thrill. "Fuck! Yes! Rhett! Fuuuck!" He screamed and started coming between their bellies.

Hearing his name had Rhett slamming into Link a couple more times before burying himself balls deep and started coming with Link. "Link!" Feeling his name on his tongue felt like magic. He collapsed onto the spot next to Link and pulled him in close to cuddle.

~*~*~*~*~*

Rhett didn't get home until the next morning just in time to kiss the kids goodbye before they left for school. He wrapped his arms around Jess' waist from behind and kissed her neck. "Good morning beautiful."

"You're home late. Hot date?" Jessie turned around to wrap her arms around Rhett's neck.

Rhett laughed nervously and rubbed her back. "No I was with Link. Christy kicked him out."

"What? What happened?" Jessie gasped.

"She found out he was cheating on her," Rhett averted his eyes.

"Link? Link Neal? No way, I can't believe it."

"I know for a fact he was cheating," Rhett said.

"How do you know that? Did he tell you about something?"

 _Come on you can do it you prick. Say something! Do it now! Bite the bullet._ Rhett thought to himself.

"I know it for a fact because I'm the one he's been cheating with." Rhett shut his eyes and waited for... something. When his wife gently laid a hand on Rhett's shoulder he jumped and spun around.

"Hey it's okay." Jessie reassured Rhett before going into the kitchen. She came back with a glass of water and handed it to Rhett. "Here take some sips. It'll help. Then sit down."

Rhett did what he was told and sat down. "You're not mad?"

Jessie pulled a chair out and faced it towards Rhett so they could be eye to eye. "Rhett I knew about you two."

"What? How?! For how long?!" Never in a million years did he think she would know anything.

"I've always known, or well suspected that you were sleeping with him." 

"And y-you're just okay with that?" Rhett asked and wiped at the couple tears that had fallen.

"Well I mean I won't plan romantic dinners for you too, but yeah I am. I think I've just gotten used to sharing my husband all these years. Thank you for telling me the truth. That took a lot of courage." Jessie gave Rhett's hands a tight squeeze and smiled reassuringly.

"Well there's one more thing I have to tell you," Rhett took a steadying breath. "Link's pregnant."

"Whoa, plot twist," Jessie said with a smile. "Okay, well, what are you going to do?"

"Link wants to keep it and if I'm honest so do I," Rhett sighed.

"Okay so let's figure out how to make this work," Jess said gently. They talked a bit more, throwing ideas out into the open, but nothing seemed like the right way until Jess came up with something. "Why don't we have him move in with us?"

Rhett spit out the mouthful of water he'd been drinking and dissolved into a coughing fit. "I'm sorry say that again?" Rhett's voice was a little rough from the coughing.

"It just makes sense," Jessie shrugged before explaining. "If he moves in with us you'll be able to be a hands on dad just like you are with the boys. Plus he won't have to be alone. And who knows, maybe something more will develop."

Rhett just sat there with his mouth open for a few moments before he realized Jessie was calling his name. At just the mere thought of Link crawling into their bed flashed hot through his mind and sent shivers down his spine. "Wait are you telling me you have an interest in Link being in our bed?"

Jessie blushed a little and shrugged, "I mean it's not something I day dream about or anything, but you can't deny he's one sexy man."

"I don't even know what to do with this bit of information," Rhett said with a breathy laugh. "But I like your idea, we just have to clear it with the boys. Then I'll talk to Link."

~*~*~*~*~*

A couple months later Link had moved into Rhett's house, into their guest bedroom. They very quickly adjusted to everybody's routine and Link fit perfectly. It felt like they had been living together for years instead of months.

Link was just barely in his second trimester and today they get to see their baby for the first time. He was trying to get dressed, but currently was laying down on his bed and sucking it in as hard as he could. No matter what he did though he couldn't get the zipper to stay closed. He already had a noticeable baby bump and he knew he couldn't wear any of his pants. "Uggggh!" He exclaimed and tried to peal his pants down his ankle. There was a knock on Link's bedroom door, "Come in!" He called out from the back of his closet getting a pair of sweat pants.

"You ready?" Rhett asked as he shut the door behind him.

"I guess I am. I need to go maternity clothes shopping. None of my pants fit," Link said as he struggled a little to get his shoes and socks on.

Rhett was grinning from ear to ear and pressed his hand to the swell of Link's belly. "We can go after your appointment." Rhett rubbed Link's belly for a minute before pressing a kiss on his cheek. Both men headed towards the most incredible smell you could find. Rhett tried to explain the smell, but failed miserably. 

"What is that incredible smell?" Rhett asked as they entered the kitchen.

"I've got cinnamon rolls in the oven," Jessie said with a smile while she was chopping up some veggies. Rhett wrapped his arms around Jessie from behind and kissed along her neck and jaw line while Link just sort of... watched.

Very quickly after he moved in, Link found himself dreaming of Jessie all night. He didn't really know what to do with these strange new emotions. He loved watching them kiss and silently wished things would progress, but it never went far. "So we have to do some clothes shopping after Link's appointment."

"Oh clothes shopping?! You know how much I love to shop. May I come along? Please?!" Jessie begs, her voice dripping in excitement.

"I'm fine with that," Rhett said then counter offered. "Why don't you two make it like a girls day."

"I'd love that," Link said and turned as if to ask Jessie if she wanted to do that.

"Sure! That sounds great!" Jessie was so exited to not only go clothes shopping, but a chance to be alone with him since he moved in. In fact they'd never had one-on-one time. As far as they can remember.

"Sweet! Do you just wanna meet at the mall?" Link asked around a mouth full of french toast. Jessie nodded, "I'll text you when we leave the appointment.

"Sounds like a plan, Stan!" Jessie said excitedly.

After they ate they headed towards the birthing center Link had already chosen to give birth at. Ideallyhe'd like to do it at home, but if he can't do that then the birthing center is the next best thing. 

They went inside and then were called back almost right away. He got weighed and than they measured his belly and finally his temperature and blood pressure. Once all of that was done Link's midwife showed them to an exam room. "Hop up on the table for me," she said gently. "Lay back and lift your shirt please. So were seeing baby for the first time right?"

Link nodded and shivered when she put the cool jelly on his stomach. "Will we be able to hear it's heartbeat too?"

"Sure can, okay here we go." She was silent for several long moments before she turned the screen so we could see it. "You see these little, weird blobs?" She traced around one with her finger. "So that's Baby A. This one is baby B and this one is baby C."

"You've gotta be kidding me?! There's three babies in there?" Link asked in disbelief.

"Yep, there are three babies. Let's take a listen for their heartbeats." The next sound they heard sounded like racing horses.

"Rhett," Link whispered and took his hand as tears welled up in his eyes. "Talk about a plot twist!" Link joked.

"Right, so now we have to talk about birth. Now I understand you were hoping to do a home birth, but we aren't equipped to handle anything over twins. Triplets are always born by c-section. If you want I can recommend a couple really good high risk OBs. I can also call them for you to see if they have openings. Or there's always the option to reduce, meaning we would abort one or more of the babies."

"That's absolutely out of the question," Link said instantly. "Will you make the calls for me?"

"Of course. Give me a few minutes," Gloria agreed and walked out of the room.

"Rhett," Link said as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Rhett."

"I know," Rhett said and took Link's hand in his again.

"Three babies, Rhett."

"I know," Rhett squeezed his hand and kissed his knuckles lightly. "We can do this."

"I can't wrap my head around it. No wonder why I'm so big already," Link shook his head and took some deep breaths. "Holy shit man."

"I know."

~*~*~*~*~*

Link was a bundle of excitement when they pulled up to the mall. He could already see Jessie waiting for him by the fountain they'd picked out. He leaned over and stole a quick kiss from Rhett before hoping out and all but running to Jessie. "You are not going to believe this!"

"Believe what?!" Jessie asked with a little laugh at how enthusiastic he was just bouncing in place.

"Jess I'm having triplets!" He waited for her reaction.

"Woah, hella plot twist! That's crazy!"

"That's what I said! Can you believe there are three tiny babies growing in here?" He then pulled out the ultrasound pictures to show her.

"That's wild!" Jessie examined the photo for a minute then handed it back. "So does this mean no home birth then?"

"Yeah, I'll have to have a c-section." That was the only thing Link hated about this situation, but he also understood why they did it that way. "Come on lets go get something to eat, I'm starving!"

They ordered Panda Express and sat down to plan out the most efficient routes to take to get where they wanted to go. Once they finished they headed towards their first stop, Torrid. They talked and laughed and found lots of things in common and just genuinely had a great time. After about two hours of walking around Link dropped onto a bench laughing at a joke Jessie had told him. 

"Hold on, hold on I can't breathe!" He gasped out before falling into another fit of giggles.

Jess chuckled a little and sat next to him, "It wasn't that funny of a joke!"

"I know, but I can't stop laughing!"

Jess watched Link try, and fail, to compose himself several times and suddenly she felt like she was seeing him for the first time. She suddenly understood what her husband must feel when he's around Link. There was a swooping in her stomach and her heart raced excitedly and all she wanted to do was kiss him. Once Link had finally composed himself they locked eyes and as if there were a puppeteer guiding their movement they moved as one and kissed each other. They let the kiss deepen and only stopped when they needed air.

"That was um..." Link trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Unexpected?" Jessie suggested. "Magical?"

"Yes to both of those," Link said and chewed on his bottom lip. "Is it a bad thing that I want to do it again?"

"Nah," Jessie said with a grin. "I want to do it again too."

"Should we though? What about Rhett?"

"Rhett won't mind. We've kinda talked about this already. We didn't like plan on something happening between us, but Rhett said it's okay if something does happen as long as we're honest about it." Jessie was blushing and smiled sheepishly.

"You guys thought something like this would happen?" Link was surprised to say the least.

"Maybe wishful thinking, but we thought about it. We figured if something did arise we'd be ready for it and maybe you'd be open to being our boyfriend."

"You... you'd want to date me?" Link didn't really see why Jess would want to be with him.

Jessie nodded and flashed a wide smile, "I would very much like to date you. Not fair that Rhett gets to have all the fun." Link chuckled a little and shook his head, "So what do you say?"

Link paused for a moment before replying, "Yes. I'd love to be your boyfriend."

"Should we seal it with a kiss?" Jessie giggled a little and waited for Link to respond.

Link tilted her chin up a little and pressed his lips against hers in a very heated kiss that he didn't want to end, but did so anyway. "I could easily become addicted to those lips."

Jessie grinned, "The feeling is mutual. Let's go home." Link nodded and followed Jessie to the car. On the ride home they held hands over the gearshift the entire way.

~*~*~*~*~*

Two weeks after their appointment with Gloria they were rushing into their new OB because Link had started spotting. "Somethings wrong Rhett," he said softly and tried not to cry.

"Don't think that way, everything is going to be fine," Rhett said and squeezed his hand.

"No I can feel it, something is different." Link wasn't entirely sure why he felt this way, but he couldn't ignore it.

Once they got to the office they were called back immediately. Link was given a gown and paper blanket and told to strip everything off and the doctor would be in shortly. Link thoughtlessly undressed and slid up onto the table making sure to cover his lap completely. He'd barely gotten settled when there was a knock on the door and their new doctor came in.

"I'm Dr. Walker, it's nice to meet you." Rhett and Link introduced themselves and shook her hand. "So I understand you're experiencing some spotting?"

Link nodded, "Something doesn't feel right either."

"Okay well first I'm going to do a pelvic exam and then we'll take a look with the ultrasound alright?" Link nodded and laid back like he was told. The exam only took a couple of minutes thankfully. "The good news is that your cervix hasn't started to thin or anything. I'm going to go grab the machine and you can put your clothes back on."

It felt like an eternity before the doctor came back. Link lifted his shirt and reached out for Rhett's hand. "Okay, let's see what we have." Dr. Walker said and pressed the wand to Link's stomach. The screen was hard to see from the angle it was at, so they waited until the doctor turned it around for them. "Do you see this?" She asked and traced a round blob on the screen. "This is one of the sacks the babies are in. I'll show you what it should look like now." She moved the wand a little and showed them what actually was starting to look human. You could see fingers and toes already and it so amazing to see. "I'm really sorry to have to tell you this, but one of the babies didn't make it. The other two look perfectly healthy."

"What happened?" Link asked as silent tears slid down his face.

"Unfortunately we don't really know what causes this." Dr. Walker looked very sorry to not have any answers for them. "It was nothing you did though. These things just happen and it's more common in multiple births."

"But the other two are still okay, right?" Link asked with a voice thick with tears.

"Yes, the other two are right on track for growth and they have strong heartbeats," Dr. Walker reassured them. "Here are your pictures. Don't feel like you need to rush out of here, take your time okay?" Dr. Walker said gently and shut the door behind her as she left to give the couple some privacy.

Link looked at Rhett with a pitiful look and Rhett quickly stood up to wrap him in his arms. "I'm so sorry baby."

"Me too!" Link choked out through his sobs. Link felt devastated at the loss of a little life that had just begun to grow and develop. He cried for all the lost potential that life had and all the things it would never do. He cried until he became too tired to keep crying and just laid with his head on Rhett's shoulder trying to catch his breath. "Take me home, please." Link pulled away and wiped at his swollen eyes and runny nose. "I just need to be at home."

"Yeah, of course!" Rhett offered his hand to help Link get off the table and they headed towards home. Once home Link went straight upstairs, kicked off his shoes, and climbed back into bed fully clothed. He just wanted to escape for a little while.

~*~*~*~*~*

Link stayed in bed for two days ignoring Jessie and Rhett when they tried to talk to him or brought him food. He couldn't face people. He was blaming himself and nothing anybody would say would change that.

Finally Jessie had had enough waiting him out and she opened the door and let herself in, "Okay Link, get up," she said firmly, when he ignored her she yanked the blankets off of Link. "Come on, you're going to get up and you're going to take a shower before coming downstairs to eat. I know you're in pain right now, but you can't lose yourself in the pain."

"Jess just leave me alone," Link grumbled and tried to grab the blanket.

"I have left you alone for the last two days. I can't leave you alone any longer. You need to get out of bed Link. You have to eat! You still have two lives that you're growing. You can't keep going like this!" Jessie moved the blanket all the way off the bed.

"I just can't Jess!" Link croaked.

"Yes you can." Jessie moved to kneel down next to his head so she could look into his eyes. "I know it's not easy, trust me I know how you feel, but you can do this."

"You can't possibly know what this feels like," Link snapped and wiped furiously at new tears.

"I do know though. Shepard is a rainbow baby, do you know what that is?" Link shook his head no, "A rainbow baby is a baby born after losing a pregnancy. So trust me Link, I know what it feels like to become attached to a baby, to imagine what he or she will be when they grow up, will it be a good person, what college will it go to, on and on and on and then you lose that baby you lose all that potential. It's soul crushing and all you want to do is curl into a ball and die too, but Link it doesn't work that way. You take baby steps, but you move on. So take the first baby step. I'll be with you all the way."

Link didn't move for several long moments while he decided what to do. Eventually he pushed himself into a sitting position and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Promise you'll stay?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Jessie leaned forward and gave Link a gentle kiss before getting to her feet and offering him her hand. "You can do this."

Link took her hand and let her pull him up. "I'll try."

"That's all I ask." Jessie watched Link go into the bathroom before turning around and stripping his bed so she could wash his sheets, because they were starting to smell. She made his bed with new sheets and went to grab a book while she waited for him to come out.

Link took a long, hot shower, mostly just letting the water flow over his skin reliving all the tension he had bottled up in his muscles. He stepped out when the water started to cool and covered his waist with a towel. He used the second towel to dry his hair then draped it around his shoulders before exiting the bathroom. Jessie was perched in the arm chair in the corner with a book and cup of tea, when she heard him come out she flashed him a big smile and shut her book. "Better?" 

Link nodded as he picked out some clean clothes to wear, "Yeah, actually I am a little bit."

"Good, I'll let you get dressed. Come downstairs when you're ready and I'll make you anything you want to eat," Jessie stood and placed a hand on Link's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm proud of you, Link, I knew you could do it."

"Thanks Jess, that means a lot," Link said with a small smile then watched Jessie walk out.

~*~*~*~*~*

"So I've been thinking," Jessie said as she and Rhett got ready for bed a couple weeks after they got Link to leave his bed.

"Bout what?" Rhett asked and set down his book so he could give her his undivided attention.

"Link. I think we should take him out on a date."

Rhett nodded, "I was thinking the same thing. I think it'll be good for him to get him out of the house."

"I agree. I'll find us a sitter and you plan the date," Jessie said as she sat down on the edge of the bed and started applying lotion to her freshly shaved legs.

"Why don't we take him to an escape room, I think he'd love it. Then we can get dinner somewhere," Rhett suggested.

"That sounds like a blast." Jessie put the lotion back in the bathroom before climbing into bed and shutting off her light.

"I'll call in the morning to book us a time," Rhett said and shut off his light too. "Good night babe." He kissed Jessie tenderly before laying down.

"Goodnight love." Jessie moved to lay her head on Rhett's shoulder and they quickly fell asleep.

Later that night Rhett was startled awake by a noise from downstairs, he looked at the clock and saw it was two am. "What the hell?" He whispered to himself and got out of bed to investigate. He found Link in the kitchen cleaning something up. "Hey, everything okay?"

Link jumped at Rhett's voice and looked up at him before nodding, "I just couldn't sleep. I was making myself some popcorn, but I dropped the bowl I pulled down to use. I hope I didn't wake you up."

"Nah, its fine. Let me help you clean this up." Rhett took the broom and dustpan from Link and swept up the rest of the glass. "Why are you making popcorn at two in the morning?"

"I'm craving it like you wouldn't believe," Link said as he put the popcorn in the microwave. "And since I can't sleep I figured I'd watch a movie while I snacked." Link's hand absentmindedly went to rest on his abdomen.

Rhett dumped the glass in the trashcan and put the broom up, "Well, do you want some company?"

"Yeah, I would like that, but you have to have your own bag of popcorn," he said with a grin.

Rhett laughed and nodded, "Deal." Rhett leaned down and pressed a slow kiss on Link's lips, taking Link by surprise.

Link giggled a little when they broke apart and shook his head a bit, "I love being able to kiss you whenever I want."

Rhett laid a hand on Link's waist, tangled their fingers together with the other hand, and smiled, "I do to. Who kisses better, me or Jess?"

"Oh no don't ask me that question. I couldn't possibly compare the two." Link kissed Rhett's knuckles and then jumped a little. "Oh, whoa." Link untangled their fingers and pressed Rhett's hand to the swell of his belly. "Can you feel that?" Link had already been feeling the babies moving around and kicking, but it hadn't been strong enough for Rhett to feel. One of the babies kicked again and Link looked into Rhett's eyes to see his reaction.

"Oh wow!" Rhett put both hands on Link's stomach hoping to feel it again. "Nothing beats feeling the baby move and kick."

Link nodded with a smile, "You should feel it from this end." They stood there for a few more moments before breaking apart. Link grabbed his popcorn out of the microwave and got down another bowl to pour it into while Rhett made himself a bag.

They settled on the couch, Link laying his head in Rhett's lap, and picked out a movie. Eventually Rhett laid down behind Link on the couch and wrapped his arms around him, Link melted into Rhett's chest with a contented sigh. Both men fell asleep halfway through the movie and that's where Jessie found them the next morning.

~*~*~*~*~*

"I don't know if I've ever had that much fun!" Link said as the trio took a seat at Ho Hut after winning the escape room.

Rhett grinned and took Link's hand over the table, "I'm glad you enjoyed it!"

Link's smile split his face and for Rhett is was a breath of fresh air. He hadn't seen Link smile since he lost the baby and this smile lit up his face. It made Rhett's heart race, threatening to burst out of his chest. "I really needed this. You guys planned the perfect night. Thank you."

"Baby I would do anything to see that smile on your face." Rhett lifted the hand he was holding to his lips and kissed Link's knuckles. 

"Same goes for me, Link. Seeing you smile brightens my entire day," Jessie chimed in.

Link blushed a little bit at Jessie and Rhett's words. "Thank you, both of you. I know I've been a little distant the last couple of weeks, and I'm sorry."

"Baby don't be sorry," Jessie said quickly and reached out to take his other hand. "You're in mourning, there's no right way to do that. We decided to give you space, knowing you'd come to us when you're ready."

Link felt tears in his eyes as he listened to Jessie. He cleared his throat, "That means so much to me." Link wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay no more sappy moments, lets eat." 

The three of them talked while shoveling down their food and once they were done eating headed home. Once home they went upstairs to their rooms to get ready for bed. Rhett wrapped his arms around Jessie's waist as she stood there in just her bra and panties. "Tonight was great," he whispered before sliding his hands up to squeeze her chest while kissing at her neck.

"Seems like the night isn't over yet," Jessie hummed. She turned around in Rhett's arms and pulled him down for a heated kiss.

Rhett slid his hands down Jessie's back until he was cupping her ass then lifted her off the ground. Jessie yelp softly in surprise, but quickly wrapped her legs around his hips. "I'm not ready to let this night end just yet." Rhett carried Jessie to the bed and laid her down before crawling on top of her and kissing her breathless.

"Wait, Rhett. Should we see if Link wants to join us?" Jessie asked between moans as Rhett started kissing down her neck, nibbling here and there.

"I like the way you think," Rhett said and kissed her again. "I'll go get him." Rhett was only in his boxer shorts as he made his way to Link's room. He knocked softly and waited for Link to open the door.

"Rhett, hey, something wrong?" Link asked when he answered.

"No nothings wrong," Rhett reassured him. "Jessie and I were wondering if you'd like to come join us in bed."

It took a moment to process what Rhett said, but once it did he said, "Oh! You mean like... _in bed_?"

"Yeah." Rhett reached out and slid his fingertips over his arm, "I mean, if you want to, that is."

"Yeah I think I do." Link felt a little lightheaded at the thought of joining them in bed for what would probably be the hottest sex he'd ever had.

"Well good, come on Jessie is waiting for us," Rhett said and took Link's arm to guide him back to his bedroom. When they walked in they found Jess laying on the bed completely naked. Link's mouth went dry at the sight and he was instantly rock hard.

"Took you two long enough," she said and let her legs spread wide. "You two gonna catch up or just stand there staring all night?"

Rhett dropped his boxers before climbing into bed next to Jessie and kissing her passionately. Link quickly shed his shirt and boxers and joined the pair. When they broke the kiss Jessie pulled Link down to kiss him too.

Rhett moaned at the sight and bent down to nip at Jess' neck. "I want to watch you two together," Rhett growled in Jessie's ear making Jessie moan into Link's mouth. When they broke the kiss Rhett pulled Link in close and kissed him. "Wanna watch you fuck my wife. There's condoms in the bedside table."

Link moaned and reached over to grab the condom before shifting around until he was between Jessie's spread thighs. "This okay?" Link asked and buried two fingers inside her wet heat.

Jessie nodded and arched her back, "Yeah. Yes. I want this too."

"Okay," Link said and finger fucked her for a few moments, once he pulled them out he couldn't resist bringing his soaked fingers up to his mouth to taste. He moaned around his fingers and sucked them clean.

Jessie squirmed under Link while he was fingering her, rocking her hips to meet his thrusts. She whined when he withdrew his fingers and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Want to feel you inside me, Link."

"Okay," Link said and sat back to open the condom.

Rhett took the condom from Link's hands saying, "Let me." He rolled the condom down Link's cock, stroking it a couple times before letting go and stealing a quick kiss.

Link settled between Jessie's thighs and lined up his cock with her slit. He teased her for a moment before pushing in slowly. Jessie threw her head back into the pillow with a soft, "Fuuuck!" She wrapped her arms around Link's neck and pulled him down for a messy kiss.

Once Link was as deep as he could get he started moving, slowly at first, picking up the pace as he went until he was pounding into Jessie hard and fast. Link's entire body was tingling in the most intense way as he made Jessie moan and beg for more. Link looked over at Rhett to see if he was enjoying the show and found him stroking his hard cock and the sight nearly made Link come on the spot.

"Fuck, Jessie you feel so good," Link moaned into her neck where he had been kissing and biting gently. He bent down to suck one of her nipples into his mouth and bit it gently making Jessie moan even louder.

"Link! God you feel fantastic! I'm gonna come!" Jessie's back arched off the bed as she started coming hard.

"Almost," Link panted as he fucked her through her orgasm until he couldn't hold back any more. He burried himself into her heat and started coming.

Rhett was right behind them, stroking his throbbing cock until he spilled into his hand with a moan.

Link pulled out of Jessie and tossed the condom in the small trashcan by the bed before collapsing onto the bed to catch his breath and let his heart return to normal. Jessie shifted over and laid her head on Link's chest, he automatically wrapped his arm around her back and held her close. "You gonna join the party?" Link asked Rhett who was still sitting propped up against the headboard.

"Thought you'd never ask," Rhett chuckled and laid down next to Link who promptly laid his head on Rhett's chest.

"I should go," Link said several minutes later.

"No, stay," Rhett said quickly. "Stay with us tonight, there's plenty of room."

"Are you sure?" Link asked nervously looking between Jess and Rhett.

"Absolutely we're sure," Jessie assured him and leaned up to steal a quick kiss. "Stay?"

"I'd love to," Link agreed and smiled at the two people surrounding him. "Oh, Jessie." Link took her hand and placed it on his belly where one of the babies was kicking. "Feel that?"

"That's so cool," Jessie said with a grin.

"I wanna feel!" Rhett said just this side of pouting.

Link laughed and put Rhett's hand next to Jessie's. That's how they fell asleep with Rhett and Jessie's hands on Link's stomach.

~*~*~*~*~*

Over the next several months they settled into a whole new kind of routine. Link usually slept with Rhett and Jessie in their big California King bed. They had bought a bigger house together to accommodate their growing family and so that Link's kids had their own space when they stayed with Link every other weekend. Link's divorce went through and he and Christy were civil with each other for the sake of their kids.

Link was now thirty-two weeks pregnant and ready to have it over with. He was so big he couldn't bend down and had to have help getting his shoes on and god forbid he dropped something on the floor.

Today was probably the last ultrasound before he gave birth which he felt would be soon, maybe within the week. Link had gone back to Gloria and was going to have the twins at the birthing center.

Jessie had tagged along with Rhett and Link to go to Link's last appointment together. They were called back to a room. Link stripped below the waist and waited for Gloria to come in. There was a knock on the door and Link called out, "Come in!"

Gloria went into the room and greeted everybody with a smile. "I don't think we've met," she directed towards Jessie.

"I'm Jessie, Rhett's wife."

"Pleased to meet you. Alright Link lay on back, you know the drill," Gloria said as she washed her hands and put on a pair of gloves.

"All too well," Link chuckled as he put his legs up in the stirrups and scooted down until his butt was at the edge of the bed.

Gloria brought a stool over and sat between Link's legs, "Alright I'm just checking your cervix to see if you've dilated at all."

"Okay," Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing his muscles to relax as she started the exam.

"You're about two centimetres dilated already, have you been experiencing any contractions?" Gloria asked as she got up to toss the gloves and wash her hands again. "You can sit up."

Rhett helped Link sit up on the small table. "Yeah I've had a few here and there, but nothing substantial."

"Okay, I'm gonna go grab the ultrasound machine and you can get dressed while I'm gone." With help from Rhett Link got his sweat pants back on and got back onto the table just as Gloria came back in. "Alright lets get a look at these babies in there." 

Gloria put some gel on Link's huge belly and spread it around with the wand before focusing on the first twin. She took some measurements and then did the same with baby B. Once she finished that she grabbed a small machine and pressed it to Link's belly and soon the room was filled with a heartbeat. "Everything looks great, both babies are head down and face up ready to be born. Keep track of your contractions, if you have more than one in an hour and your water breaks call me and head for the birthing center. In the meantime I want you to take it easy. No work, no stress, while you're far enough along that the babies should be okay we still want to keep them inside as long as possible. Do you have any questions for me?"

Nobody had any questions so Gloria went to grab the pictures and handed them to Link before they headed home.

"Any day now," Rhett said as they drove home and rubbed Link's belly.

"I'm fairly positive they'll be here within the week," Link said.

"Good, I can't wait to meet them finally and to find out their genders!"

"Me too, Rhett, me too. And I'm ready to not be pregnant any longer." Link rubbed his belly and yawned widely. "I think I'm gonna nap when we get home."

Link's nap was interrupted by a very strong contraction, stronger then any of the other ones he'd had so far. He sat up on the edge of the bed and took some deep, calming breaths until it passed. For the rest of the day he continued to have contractions. He tried to get some sleep, but kept being woken up by contraction after contraction and he finally gave up and went downstairs to watch some TV. 

Around three am Rhett came looking for Link and found him perched on the labor ball Gloria had given them breathing deeply. "You okay baby?"

Link nodded and held up a finger as he breathed through the contraction. "We're gonna met our babies sometime today."

"Are the contractions getting stronger?" Rhett asked and walked over to Link to massage his shoulders for him.

"And closer together." Link melted into Rhett's touch and let his eyes close in pleasure.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Rhett got down on his knees so he could massage his back as well.

"I knew I'd be in labor for awhile and I figured you and Jess needed the sleep so at least you guys won't be sleep deprived," Link explained and rocked a little on the ball.

They heard someone coming downstairs and a minuet later Jessie came into the living room with a yawn, "I rolled over and found the bed empty. What's going on?"

"Link's in labor," Rhett said as he stood up again and moved to sit next to Link on the couch.

"Why didn't you wake us?" Jessie asked.

"No need for all of us to be exhausted today. Besides I knew we had plenty of time before I need to go to the center. Rhett help me get off this thing I've got to go pee." Rhett stood up and heaved Link onto his feet. Instead of standing on his own Link leaned against Rhett and groaned as another contraction began to build.

"Another contraction?" Rhett asked and Link nodded against his chest. "Just breathe, you're doing great." Rhett rubbed his lower back hoping he was helping.

Once this contraction passed he stood up straight again and took a couple more deep breaths. "Oh man one of the babies is playing soccer with my bladder. I'll be right back."

"Do we need to call Gloria yet? I mean those contractions were barely ten minutes apart," Rhett asked when Link came back.

"Nah, they aren't really regular yet. Sometimes there's an hour between contractions sometimes ten minutes. There's no patteren yet. Besides my water hasn't broken yet. We should be fine for awhile," Link explained as he lowered himself onto the ball again. "You two should go back to sleep."

"No way!" Jessie said quickly. "You're in labor, we're staying right here to help you through them."

Link smiled and rubbed his huge belly, "I'm not gonna argue with you."

"Good," Jessie said and plopped down on the couch.

Over the next three hours the contractions started coming more regularly and were getting stronger with each one, or so it seemed that way to Link. Rhett helped Link to his feet so he could use the restroom. Link made it two steps when he suddenly felt a gush of fluid between his legs. He looked down and saw his pants were soaked. "I think my water just broke. That or I pissed myself."

"That's definitely your water," Jessie said as she got to her feet. "I'll go get you a change of clothes."

"Thanks," he called after her then went to the bathroom quickly. There was a soft knock and Link opened it to see Jessie there with the dry clothes. "Can you help me get changed?"

"Of course," Jessie said and moved into the bathroom. She pulled Link's pants and boxers off at the same time, tapping each foot to tell him to lift it, then helped him get on the dry clothes. "I'll throw these in the wash."

"No, wait, don't go yet," Link begged as he felt another contraction begin to swell. 

"Contraction?" Link nodded and leaned against the sink and did his Lamaze breathing. "I got you babe." Jessie rubbed Link's lower back like Rhett had been doing. Once it passed Jessie helped Link back to the living room and helped him sit on the ball again.

"I think it's time to call Gloria," Rhett suggested and Link nodded with a wince as one of the babies kicked his lung.

"Yeah, we should probably call since my contractions are fifteen minutes apart right now. Hate to wait too long and possibly have you deliver the babies." Link arched his back a little and groaned softly as the stretch felt so good on his tight muscles.

"She wants us to head in now and she'll meet us there," Rhett said after hanging up the phone. "I'm gonna go grab your go bag and we'll leave." Rhett went upstairs to grab the bag and told Jessie what was going on before heading back down to Link. "Jessie is gonna call her mom and dad to get them to sit with the kids and she'll meet us there."

"Alright," Link said and reached for Rhett's hands so he could get off the ball. Rhett helped Link get into their car and backed out of the driveway. Link had two contractions on the way to the center noticing they were getting still closer together.

They could see lights on in the center and they saw Gloria coming out with a wheelchair. They helped Link into the chair and they headed for the beach room which was Link's top pick for rooms. They helped Link get up and seated on the birthing ball in the room. "Can you draw me a bath?" Link asked Rhett who happily said yes and did just that.

"Link before you get in the tub, would you mind if I checked you?" Gloria asked in that gentle way she had.

"Yeah, that's fine." Gloria helped Link get his pants and underwear off then got him laying on the bed. "What's the verict?"

"You're nine centimetres dilated and nearly a hundred percent effaced. Won't be very long now." Gloria threw her gloves away.

About an hour later Jessie finally arrived just in time. "I gotta push," Link said as he started pushing.

"Do whatever your body tells you to. Your body knows what to do," Gloria encouraged.

Link was still in the tub with Rhett sitting behind him, holding him close and letting Link squeeze his hands. The water seemed to help ease the contractions a little and while they hadn't planned on doing a water birth Link knew he wanted it now.

Link pushed five times when Gloria said she could see the head. "You're doing great mama, push, push, push!"

Link pushed with all his strength, his growl of pain morphing into a yell of pain. "I gotta stop, I can't breath," Link gasped and laid his head on Rhett's shoulder. 

Gloria got up and grabbed the oxygen tank and a mask that would help Link get more oxygen. "Better?" She asked after turning it on and getting the mask on right.

Link nodded and felt another contraction building along with the need to push again. "Oh God, oh God," Link chanted a couple times.

"Head's out, now we just gotta deliver the shoulders. Push for me, but not too hard," Gloria instructed as she took hold of the baby. While Link pushed Gloria gently pulled and suddenly their first baby came out with ease. Gloria quickly cleared the baby's mouth and nose and then rubbed it until it started crying. "It's a girl!" She said as she placed the baby on Link's chest. "One down, one to go, you're doing amazing Link. Rhett you want to cut the umbilical cord?"

"Absolutely!" Rhett exclaimed and took the scissors and cut the cord where he was told.

"Hello my beautiful girl," Link whispered to the baby as he started crying with joy. "Shhhh, it's okay baby girl Mommy has you." Link rubbed the babies back and rocked her slightly. He knew he wasn't done yet, but he had a little break. "Welcome to the word Audra Michelle."

"She's so perfect, I'm so proud of you Link," Rhett said and kissed his temple as tears welled up in his eyes.

About five minutes later Link could feel the baby slipping into the birth canal and he had the urge to push. Gloria took Audra and handed her over to Jessie. "There's blankets and diapers on the bed there." Gloria pointed.

Jessie took Audra and got a diaper on her and then swaddled her nice and tight then cradled the bundle to her chest. Meanwhile Link was pushing again and it went faster then the first, after just three pushes the baby's head was out and with one more push it was out completely. Gloria cleaned it's airways quickly and got it crying before laying it down on Link's chest. "It's another girl!"

Link kissed her head and tried to calm her down as best he could. "I've got you baby girl. Welcome to the family Maddox Amelia."

Rhett cut the umbilical cord and Link let Jessie take her to get her diapered and wrapped while Gloria delivered the after birth. She opened the drain to let the water out and helped Link get out of the tub and over to the bed on very shaky legs. As soon as he was settled Jess brought both babies over to him and Rhett and gave one to each. "Maddox has a birth mark on her forehead," Jessie told them before climbing into bed on the other side of Link.

"You guys let me know if you need anything I'll be two doors down," Gloria said before leaving them to bond.

"That was incredible," Jessie said with a big grin. "I've never seen a birth from that angle. You did an amazing job Link."

"Thank you," Link said around a huge yawn as the exhaustion started to sink in.

The three of them sat there looking down at these two, pink bundles of joy and talked softly until Link just couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He passed Audra over to Jessie and then laid down under the covers.

Later that day Gloria gave them the all clear to head home so they secured the twins in their car seats before heading home to start their lives with the newest additions to the clan.


End file.
